Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by I know okay
Summary: Harry's been cursed. He is engaged to Draco, but has no memory of him at all when they aren't together. HP/DM COMPLETE for now.


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

**Summary:** _Harry's been cursed. He is engaged to Draco, but has no memory of him at all when they aren't together._

**AN:**_ I may or may not continue this on a later date. Right now it's complete as is, but it's possible I could continue it._

"Hermione?!" Draco yelled frantically through the floo.

He heard running footsteps and Hermione knelt down to answer, "What is it? Is it Harry? Has he gone missing again?"

Draco groaned. That means Harry wasn't there. Where the fuck was he? "I don't know where he is. I was hoping he was with you," he fretted. The worry coiled sickeningly in his stomach. Harry would never remember to come home to him, not right now.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Why don't you come over here and we can work on his case instead of you worrying yourself to death," Hermione reasoned. Draco nodded and after she pulled back he stepped through the floo of the Weasley abode. It was simple for Ron's tastes and clean for Hermione's. They were good friends now that he and Harry had been dating for the last three years. It was just a couple of months ago that Harry and Draco announced their engagement. That's when everything went pear-shaped.

Draco knew the drill already and followed Hermione to her small library. Books on curses were laid out everywhere. Some were borrowed from the Manor library and had their own special place in the corner. "I haven't really come up with what is affecting Harry yet. I've only been able to rule some books out as being useless on this case," Hermione informed him.

"That's okay. I'll help you while I can. I'm wondering if I should put in for a leave of absence at work until it's settled," he voiced and sat at one of the tables, opening a book.

"Maybe," she conceded, opening a book of her own. "Where do you think he would have gone?" she asked with trepidation. "You're never this panicked."

"No, but I worked a double shift at hospital and last night was Friday..." Draco trailed off.

"Oh. Oh! You don't think he would, do you?" Hermione asked worriedly, before chewing her bottom lip.

Draco nodded and explained, his hands trembling, "I think that's exactly what he would do. Why would he do anything else? He can't remember anything about me from the last three years unless I'm with him." What Harry used to do was pick up gay muggle men on Friday night's at his favorite club. He stopped when they began dating, but he wouldn't remember any of that. That's actually the place they met again. Both of them were a bit shocked to find out the other one was gay at the time. Draco never went to the club on Fridays, but for some reason he did one day and laid eyes on Harry. He never imagined that the scrawny Harry he knew would grow up to be as handsome as he did. Auror training and regular meals helped him not only fill out, but grow a little taller. Draco knew now he was malnourished as a child and Harry had been given some potions to counteract that so as to be at his best. Harry honestly hadn't cared about that, but it was standard for anyone going through auror training. Their eyes locked and instead of Harry getting upset as Draco expected he danced suggestively until Draco couldn't take it anymore and made his way over to him. That night they went to Draco's flat he had at the time, together. Harry admitted to never sleeping with someone more than once, so Draco saw this as his only chance to show Harry how good he was in bed. After that night they parted ways and didn't speak again until the next Friday at the same muggle club. Draco tried dancing with someone else because, as Harry said, it was a one time thing. He was glad he did as that only raised some jealous tendencies in Harry. Needless to say they went home together that night and for several more Fridays after that. Out of fear Draco never asked Harry for more, but finally Harry asked him on a proper date and the rest was history. They never even went back to that club and spent more than just Fridays in each other's bed.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she hugged him. It took them a long time to get to this point of friendliness and now it seemed with a curse it would tear their whole world apart. If they couldn't fix Harry then Draco wasn't sure he could stay and that meant he'd had to give up hers and even the Weasel's friendship. Draco didn't relish the thought. Everyone would blame him, he knew they would.

Just then they heard a shout, "Ron?! Hey, Ron? Are you here, mate?"

"I'm here, I'm here," they heard Ron shout down the stairs as he rushed down them. "No need to blow the house down with your shouting."

"Oh, I just had the most wonderful night. Well, you don't want details, but I finally shagged someone last night. It's been years," Harry said, full of excitement and wonder.

Hermione looked down at Draco and saw the blood drain from his face. He started trembling violently, not just his hands now, but his entire body. She knew better than to ask if he was okay.

"Harry, sit down," Ron barked. Draco assumed they had a seat in the sitting room, but he couldn't see them. "Now what's this about you shagging someone?" _Yes, what is this?_ Draco wanted to know.

"Well, I went to that gay club I used to go to. I don't know why I quit going there. Anyway, I met this bloke and he took me home. I know it was just a one off, but I needed to get some. It's been fucking years!" Harry exclaimed. Draco groaned and felt the hot tears slide down his cheeks. He had made love to Harry just two days ago. Fury set in. Not at Harry. Harry wasn't in his right mind. If he was then there would be hell to pay and Draco would be the first to hex him. Someone was going to pay though, just as soon as he found the person that cursed Harry. At first it was concerning and somewhat amusing. Harry only ever went to his friends homes, the burrow, his godfather's house and work, besides the house they shared together. Draco would locate him and as soon as they locked eyes Harry would remember Draco. Once out of sight though, all their years of memories were washed down the drain. Draco knew it had to be because they got engaged. Everything was fine until then.

Ron and Harry were still talking and Draco decided he ought to listen. Ron asked carefully, "But don't you want someone that will love you for you?"

Harry snorted bitterly, "Good one, Ron. No one will ever love me for me. I fuck muggles when I'm about to explode and never date a wizard. All they see is the scar and my name."

"But," Ron insisted.

"No, no buts." Draco imagined Harry shaking his head at this point. "You know it's true." That had been true for everyone except one person- Draco. It's the only reason Harry's friends ever gave him a chance in the first place.

"Oh, Harry, I wish you had just gone home last night after work or come here. You know you can come here anytime, right?" Ron asked in concern.

"Of course. You and 'Mione don't need me hanging around all the time though. I don't need a babysitter," Harry argued. Draco disagreed. Harry definitely needed a babysitter until they reversed the curse. Look what just happened?

"Harry, do you at least remember who you slept with?" Ron asked his best mate.

"Yeah. He even gave me his business card in case I wanted to hook up again. He looked sort of familiar, so I must have met him before," Harry explained.

"Can I look at the card?" Ron asked him. Harry must have handed it over because Draco heard a gasp from Ron. "Harry, don't touch that card again." What was going on?

Just then he heard an owl come through the window. Hermione picked it up and retrieved her edition of the Daily Prophet. Draco knew Ron would be receiving his own. Hermione's voracious appetite for knowledge didn't allow them to share.

"Oh, fuck!" Hermione swore and sat down hard. She shoved the paper over to Draco. The article was full of how the savior and the former death eater were on the outs so recently after their engagement. There was a picture of Harry dancing with a man at a gay muggle club. A tall, also blond man, as he himself was, but not nearly as good looking. Draco watched as Harry leaned in and kissed the man and whispered into his ear and they walked away hand in hand, only to loop back around again to Draco's horror. The article speculated that they had either broken up or Harry was cheating on Draco and what could Draco do? He was the death eater. He could only be used. No one else would want him. Draco was furious. Those were some of his own insecurities, but he'd never said them, so no one else should know.

Ron must have skimmed the article and handed it over to Harry. "Oh, great. I'm in the paper again. Is nothing sacred? I'm at a muggle club, for Merlin's sake. Wait, what's this? I'm engaged to _Draco bloody Malfoy_? No way. I'd never be with that arsehole. What utter rubbish," Harry cried and Draco heard him throw the newspaper down.

"It's not rubbish. You are engaged to Draco. You've been dating over three years now," Ron patiently explained.

"Good one, Ron," Harry laughed. Ron was silent. "Why aren't you laughing? Oh, fuck, it's true? I'm engaged to someone I don't remember dating?"

"Yes," Ron answered with a calm no one else in the house had at the moment.

"How? How could this happen? I want to know who would mess with my head like that," Harry shouted angrily.

"My guess is that it's the same person you hooked up with last night," Ron said carefully.

"What makes you say that? You sound like you know for sure," Harry commented.

Ron answered, "The card. You said you went to a muggle club. This card has a magical tracking device. That man can follow you around with it. He must have been following you for a while and just now got you in the right corner he wanted you in."

"Why? Why would someone do this to me?" Harry was clearly getting more upset by the minute. Draco was beyond upset already.

"People don't want to see you and Draco together and now that you're engaged it's more permanent," Ron spoke quietly, then went on. "It's not because it's two blokes, most people don't care, some might. It's because you should be and always remain enemies. You're good, he's evil. Or on the other side, the pure-bloods and the wealthy don't want Draco marrying beneath him. You're both supposed to contribute to the magical community by having healthy magically strong babies and if you're together it leaves out a new generation."

Harry sighed, "I still want kids even though I'm gay. That's stupid." Draco thought that reason was unlikely. He wanted children as well and knew one day the two of them would have them somehow. The whole being enemies thing made more sense. People on both sides wouldn't want to see them together or cooperating or falling head over heels in love and it's what they did, defying nearly everyone.

"Wait a minute. If Draco and I are really engaged and he finds out about this he'll think I cheated on him. He'll murder me," Harry gasped in terror.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ron answered for him. "He knows you've been cursed not to remember him unless you two are together. I'm sure he'll be furious though." Draco nodded. He was already so angry that he'd taken chunks out of the table when his magic finally couldn't be contained in his emotional state and lashed out. Hermione had had to take cover.

Draco decided enough was enough. He had to make Harry remember him. Standing shakily he made his way through the library to the living room. Harry still seemed confused and upset. When he looked up as Draco cleared his throat he gasped. This time it was his turn for all his blood to drain from him and Draco watched as he slumped over in a faint. Draco sat beside him on the couch and held him close trying to awaken him. Finally Harry's eyes fluttered open and Draco watched as those beautiful green eyes turned watery and sobs wracked his body. He sniffled and pulled away. "How can you stand to be near me right now? I cheated on you. I'm sorry, so sorry," Harry cried in sorrow. "Don't come find me," Harry announced and apparated away.

A choked whisper escaped Draco, "Harry, come back," but he knew it was too late. Now no one knew where Harry was going or when he was coming back. Draco allowed himself a few moments to grieve then stood. "Give me that card, Ron. I will rip that man limb from limb if I have to and get my Harry back."

"What if Harry doesn't come back here, then what?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands.

"He'll come back, don't worry. He won't be upset about it now or remember anything except telling me about shagging that other bloke," Ron said sagely. The temper he used to have had gone quite out the window when the war ended. He was the wisest person Draco knew. Maybe not as book smart as Hermione, but he definitely had the upper hand on people's behavior. Draco relaxed. At least Harry wouldn't remember being upset for a while and therefore couldn't run from him.

Draco looked carefully at the card. All it had was a name and number. Jonathan Powers it read. He knew the name had to be fake. Pocketing it he decided if someone was going to track Harry they would have another thing coming when they saw him instead. Harry was sweet and good. Draco, on the other hand, may not be evil, but he wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Find the bloody bastard and find out what he did to Harry," Draco vowed, clenching his fists.

Hermione only nodded and jerked her thumb towards the library. "I'll be in there. Ron will help." Normally Ron would roll his eyes at her inclusiveness in intensive study, but this was his best mate and he wouldn't let him stay in this state. He followed her obediently.

Draco went home first, to the large, quiet, and most importantly, private, home he shared with Harry. Maybe this Jonathan guy would think Harry was with him right now. Taking out the card he inspected it. Harry was a first class auror, how did he miss this tracking device? Maybe it was tied to the curse he was under.

Changing his clothes into the most intimidating ones he could find he made sure he looked as severe as possible in the mirror. He felt more powerful this way even if no one else saw him. He needed to feel that power right now as he'd had none for the last couple of months. Grabbing a few items first he picked the card back up. His wand was in his hand and he performed a little tracking spell in reverse on the owner of the card. The fact that his magical signature was there only made it easier. Whoever this was was bloody stupid, but apparently thought they were smarter than him, or at least Harry. He knew he'd find him soon.

Disillusioning himself he disapparted where the trail wanted him to go. Hmm... Draco was standing right outside the Daily Prophet. So did the guy give them an interview? Slipping in the door as someone stepped out Draco continued to track the man's signature. It led him to a closed office door. The door read Jonathan P. Winters, reporter. Draco snorted. The man certainly wasn't original, he doubted even this was a real name.

Draco debated going directly in or taking the sneaky approach. Unless someone opened the door for him he doubted he'd get in. He closed his eyes and inhaled, he wanted intimidation, but not for someone to come running. The door opened at his wand flick and shut and locked with a click as he stepped in. Draco cast a silencio on the room. Clearly the man at the desk wasn't fooled and looked up suspiciously. Draco knew that man. He looked familiar, like Harry said. Not familiar from the picture in the paper. Then it clicked. Zacharias Smith, that wanker. He must have done some glamours on himself to pick up Harry. Harry disliked the man intensely.

He performed a body-bind on the man in front of him, then blindfolded him. Draco hadn't had to use that kind of force since the war, except when having a little fun with Harry. It turned his stomach to do so now, but this was Harry and he would do anything he had to for him, no matter what. He did what he had to to protect his parents because he loved them, and the same applied here.

Draco still had yet to speak. He never took off the disillusionment just in case someone burst through here. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a bottle out of veritaserum. Draco had made it himself, even though he shouldn't have, it wasn't illegal though. Maybe not ethical, but not illegal. Now he was glad he did. Forcing the man's mouth open even through his screams Draco tipped the bottle over his tongue and with his wand out made him swallow.

Disguising his voice first, Draco asked, "Are you the one that cursed Harry Potter?"

Trying to fight it and failing he answered miserably, "Yes." Draco knew it was harder to trick yes or no questions.

"Was that you at the muggle club last night with Harry?" Draco continued. Again he answered in the affirmative.

"Did you shag Harry?" Draco wasn't sure why he asked that, he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?" Draco seethed. Knowing it and hearing it from the man's own mouth were two different things.

"Sort of," Zacharias answered.

"What do you mean, sort of?" Draco demanded. He was offended on Harry's behalf. Harry was a damn good lover.

"I mean it was good, but he kept looking like he wanted to be somewhere else," the reporter answered.

"You mean like he should be with his fiance he doesn't remember?" Draco pushed, thinking the man was an idiot.

Smith laughed cruelly at him. "I bet he doesn't have a fiance after that article. A death eater doesn't deserve to be with someone like Harry. Malfoy should be in Azkaban alongside his father." Draco looked down at the potion bottle still in his hand and wondered how much he'd given the man, he shouldn't be this forthcoming. That answered his question of why he had performed the curse.

"What did you curse him with?" Draco tried to reign in his anger.

"With the Out of Sight, Out of Mind curse. I centered it around his little death eater. Now the only things he remembers are from the war and how much he hated him. He won't remember loving him at all when they aren't together. The best part is they won't even be able to break it," he cackled. Draco's blood ran cold.

"What do you mean they won't break it?" Draco asked, his entire body trembling.

"Well, when they got engaged they said they were going to have a muggle ceremony. After the war neither one of them wanted to be bound and enslaved to another person ever again. The only way to break the curse so he remembers is to have a magical binding marriage ceremony. Death is the only out if they don't work out. And of course they must both be in love with each other, enough to die for each other or it will kill both of them immediately after it's done," Zacharias explained gleefully. Draco was furious. He was right, neither of them wanted to be attached to someone like that again. Now it looked as if they didn't have a choice. Draco didn't think it would be so bad, but Harry? Draco wasn't always a good man and someday Harry may want to leave him. The binding the man was talking about also led to the ability to read each others thoughts and emotions. He wasn't sure that it actually broke the curse or it just made it impossible for Harry to forget him with Draco in his head all the time. It was a total invasion of privacy. Draco wondered if Harry loved him enough to go through with the ceremony.

Draco sneered at the man. He gave him the counter potion, cast an obliviate so he wouldn't recall Draco's breaking and entering, and stunned him.

He pulled out a muggle mobile phone that Harry and Hermione were so fond of and had had to be altered for the magical world and called the Weasley residence. There would be less risk of detection if he used the mobile rather than trying to find a floo.

"Hello?" Ron asked worriedly. "Is that you, Draco?"

"Yes. Now I need you to get over to the Daily Prophet and arrest this man, now," Draco informed him and hung up. Ron was a good auror as well, one of their other best, but he and Harry weren't partners anymore. They tended to go through partners pretty often trying to train the newbies to be as good as themselves until they could be trusted.

Ron found him in the little office a few minutes later. He looked unruffled by the lack of directions given by Draco. "Don't worry, Draco, I'll tell the aurors I found him through his little calling card," Ron said and held out his hand for the card. Draco sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone knowing all that he'd done or that he'd been there. They'd think he was evil for attacking the man before finding out the truth first. After the seven years since the war ended he would always be questioned, even with Harry.

"Thank you," Draco replied, relieved.

"You go on to my house. Help Hermione find the counter curse and maybe Harry will show back up there," Ron suggested quietly. Draco nodded and found his way back out of the building so he could apparate to the Weasley's front door. Taking the disillusionment off he knocked and entered. As he looked down he realized that Zacharias was never intimidated by his austere look since he never caught sight of him. Oh well, it made him feel more powerful and that's what he needed to confront him.

"Hermione, I got the information on what curse we're looking for and the only way to reverse it," Draco said as he sauntered into the room. He felt good after taking that wanker down. Now only if he didn't feel awful that Harry had slept with him, even unknowingly cheating on him. It rankled and would take some time for both of them to come to terms with it. Draco wondered if that would affect the ceremony.

"You did? What is it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"The Out of Sight, Out of Mind curse," Draco informed her and she ran to her books to consult them. "According to the perpetrator, Zacharias Smith, the only way to reverse it is to have a magically binding marriage ceremony."

"What?! But neither of you ever wanted that," she said and frowned.

"I know, but that's what it looks like it will take," Draco explained. "Or we continue on as it is or I will have to leave so he can't run into me anymore. It would only hurt him if we let it go on like this."

"Okay, I don't like you leaving. You and Harry are good together. Let me see if I can find the right ceremony and whenever Harry feels like showing up again we can talk about it then," Hermione said and shoved him out the door to go home, fussing over the emotional toll the day had to take on him.

She was right and he'd now been awake about thirty-six hours. Draco wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep at home though without Harry. Deciding on a whim he apparated to Harry's godfather's house. He never came here. It was Harry's sanctuary from the public and everyone else in his life. Knocking on the door he waited to see if Harry would open it to him. As the door swung open Harry had a scowl on his face and demanded, "Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here?" Draco said nothing until Harry looked at his face, his eyes. When they met he whispered brokenly, "Draco ."

Pushing his way inside Draco got past Harry. "I know you told me not to follow you, but we have a lot to discuss. Right now though all I need is sleep and I can't sleep without you. Not after a day like today," Draco divulged. Harry shut the front door and led him up the stairs to a bedroom. He looked extremely upset, as he probably had more to catch up on emotionally than Draco did. Draco laid down on the bed and held out his arms for his fiance and waited as Harry hesitated before lying beside him. Once Harry was in his arms he never wanted to let him go. Exhaustion finally took over and Draco fell asleep as Harry sobbed on his chest. Draco's pristine robes were most likely ruined after the tears, snot and wrinkling they got from sleeping in them.

When Draco awoke Harry's head was still on his chest and his arm was slung over his waist, hand clutching his robes. Draco relaxed knowing Harry was still in bed with _him_ and not someone else. He groaned when he thought about the previous day. As a healer Draco wanted to make sure that twat hadn't given something to Harry. He slipped his wand from his sleeve and cast some diagnostic spells on Harry. Fortunately, those came out clean. However, he took it a step further and looked to see how much he'd had to drink. He saw that it wasn't anything unreasonable. Harry never would have gotten drunk off that amount. The little extra something in his system made Draco shake in even more rage. He hoped Smith never got out of Azkaban, or better yet he was sentenced to death. There in the mix of alcohol was a lust potion. It was geared specifically to the person that wanted to be lusted after. So Harry had had no hope of fighting that off. Everyone knew he could fight off Imperius. This was something else altogether and Draco doubted he'd try hard to fight off a potion when an attractive bloke came on to him if he didn't remember him at all. Draco didn't know how Harry would take it, but Draco knew the man raped Harry. It didn't even matter if he begged for it, that wasn't full consent. Draco snorted. Zacharias couldn't seduce the hero of the wizarding world like he could, with just himself, no reliance on spells and potions. He doubted the wizarding world would forgive him for those crimes against Harry, even if they still hated Draco.

Harry stirred awake and as his eyes opened he nearly jumped out of bed, not knowing who was in his bed. Draco just tilted his head up so he could look him in the eye. "Oh," whooshed out of Harry. Tears welled in his eyes.

Before Draco let that continue, he confided, "They caught the man that did this to you, to us." He didn't mention he caught him. Draco thought it was better that way.

"Who? Who was it?" Harry asked brokenly.

"Zacharias Smith," Draco stated and waited for Harry's reaction.

"That fucking wanker?!" Harry shouted. At Draco's nod Harry stood up and started pacing. "Why? Why would he do that?"

"Well, I imagine it was to hurt me and to keep you from marrying a death eater," Draco explained slowly.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed and nearly tore out his hair.

Draco wasn't sure about revealing the rest, but Harry had a right to know. "Harry, you remember the curse right now and the tracking charm on the card he gave you, right?" Draco asked him.

"Of course. Right now, at least, I can recall everything," Harry said and looked away from him guiltily.

That wouldn't do, so Draco stood in front of him and forced Harry to look at him again. When he had his attention, he told Harry the rest. "Harry, Zacharias gave you a lust potion. One that specifically targeted him, so you'd beg him to fuck you," he stated carefully. "He raped you, Harry."

Harry gasped and shook his head in denial. "No," Harry disagreed, "I wanted it at the time."

"No, Harry, he raped you. He cast the spell to make you forget you even had a fiance. He slipped you that lust potion," Draco pointed out. Seeing Harry's unwillingness to agree Draco tried a different tactic. "If that was a girl, say Hermione, or even Ginny, and someone did that to them what would you think then? Is that rape?"

"But... but I'm a man. I can't be raped," Harry argued.

Draco was angry that Harry wasn't getting it. "It doesn't matter if you are a man or not, it's still rape. If someone did that to me what would you say then? That I was asking for it? That I shouldn't have been in that situation? That it was rape?" Finally Harry understood and Draco felt him go weak. Leading him to the bed to sit and sort through everything Draco put an arm around Harry and waited for it all to sink in. Harry had righteous anger like no other and this would be no exception.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry yelled. "Why do people think they can fucking stick their nose in my business? Zacharias didn't want me to be with an evil death eater and here he raped me, doing far worse than that particular death eater has ever done to me. I hope he rots in hell."

Draco waited for the yelling to stop that had no answers. He said, "There's more." Harry looked at him wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe it.

"Harry, the spell he cast on us is permanent. The only way to break it and I'm not sure it breaks the spell or just works around it is to be bonded. We'd need one of the strongest marriage bonds that makes sure our minds are linked, so you couldn't forget me. The bond can never be broken, ever. At least not until one of us dies," Draco explained and watched as Harry paled and shook his head no. Draco nodded and stood up, shaking all over, but attempting to remain calm. "I expect Ron will be by later to give you the news of arresting Smith."

Draco had to get out of there, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His entire world shattered. If Harry didn't agree to the bonding then there was no point in this. Draco refused to be hurt every time Harry forgot him and went off with another man, whether by a potion or not.

Before going home he stopped by the Weasley's house. Hermione answered and by the look on his face she knew what must have happened. Her arms engulfed him as he finally let go of the sobs he'd been holding in for over a day. She led him to the couch eventually and made some tea. As if he could drink anything in his emotional state.

"So I'm guessing he said no to the bonding?" Hermione asked gently.

Draco shrugged and confirmed, "I think so, but I'm not sure. I mean when I'm not there he can't remember me or how much he loves me. When I was there though he seemed in total denial about everything, including the bonding. I just don't know what to do at this point." Draco felt lost.

"Maybe he is. Right now I think I still want to look over bonding spells that would work. Perhaps I can find a way to show him how much you love each other even when you aren't there," Hermione reasoned. "Go home. You look terrible," she admonished.

Nodding at her he decided to go to the manor and see his mother. She could at least give him comfort that wasn't entirely wrapped up with Harry. When he got there she seemed to be waiting for him. He supposed she must have seen the paper as well. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry this happened to you," his mum sighed and enveloped him in a hug. Draco thought he'd never been hugged so much in one day in his life. That told him how bad things really were.

They sat on a settee in the drawing room and Draco explained everything that had been going on. She knew about the curse already as he'd informed her when it happened. His mother ran her hand over his hair in a comforting gesture as he told the story.

"Draco, do you love Harry?" she asked him seriously.

His eyes widened and he gaped at her, then shook his head and exclaimed, "Of course I do!"

"Then if he forgets you when you aren't there how is he to know if he can live with the bonding or not? That was quite a shock for him, I'm sure, as neither one of you ever wanted to be bonded to another person again. Go, spend time with him, he'll need you there once he fully realizes what happened to him. If you love him enough you'll pull yourself together and fight for your relationship. If you don't then the bonding wouldn't work anyway, so you might as well stay out of his life," Narcissa pointed out wisely.

Knowing his mother was right he stood and gave her a peck on the cheek before saying goodbye. Draco went home to the home he shared with Harry and changed his clothes into more comfortable ones. Hermione wanted a way for Harry to remember how much they loved each other, but he didn't think she was the right person for the task. Draco was the one that loved him, it should be him. He rummaged around for all their photo albums and every love letter and card that they'd ever given or received and he hoped it would help. Shrinking it all to fit in his pocket first he apparated away.

Before he went back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place he made a stop at a jeweler. When he told them what he wanted they immediately set about working on it. They may not like him as he had been a death eater, but money was money and he still had plenty. Once they handed the item over Draco was impressed. He wished he'd thought of it sooner, then maybe none of this would have happened.

Leaving the jeweler he set about finding the photos he wanted and placed them inside. Draco hoped Harry wouldn't think it was too ridiculous and wear the thing, especially as it wasn't all about what it looked like, but what was inside.

Draco had asked for a locket to be made. Not just any locket, but one with a gold lion with ruby eyes, and a silver snake entwined about its body with emerald eyes. The lions head was turned backwards towards the snakes head, so they appeared as if they were kissing. Draco actually thought it was a bit cheesy and would have rather just made the thing a dragon instead, representing himself, but Harry could still speak to snakes, so he'd be able to talk to this one as well. The locket was charmed, so that whenever Harry started to forget Draco or was being influenced by an outside force it would force him to look at it and open it. The snake would be able to tell him exactly what was real and what wasn't, even without Draco there in _parseltongue_, so no one else could hear and influence Harry. Opening the locket up, inside the lion's body there two pictures, one on top and one on bottom, instead of the traditional side by side ones. One was of Harry and Draco together, arms slung around each other happy and smiling, when they went on holiday together to a private beach. The most important thing about this picture- besides evoking a powerful memory- was that it had both of them looking at the camera, with shining, happy eyes and Draco's eyes could pierce Harry's this way. Draco had chosen the next picture with as much care and it had the two of them softly kissing, Draco's hand cupping Harry's face. They hadn't known that picture was taken at the time. Hermione had taken it at the last Christmas they spent together, catching them unaware. Draco thought they looked beautiful in it together. He remembered the love he felt for Harry that day and that was the day he had decided he wanted Harry forever. At the time he hadn't acted on it, but the thought never went away, until he asked Harry to marry him. Draco was still shocked Harry said yes, even these months later. He never imagined he would be happy or could be happy after the war.

When he reached Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Draco took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door once again. Harry took his sweet time answering and opened the door with a huge smile on his face, that Draco was sure Smith had something to do with. Draco growled angrily at the thought, but as soon as Harry's eyes met his the smile vanished and he looked as if he was having a hard time breathing. Shutting the door behind him Draco led Harry to the drawing room. They sat on the sofa and Draco pulled Harry tight to him. If he was going to eventually lose Harry he'd enjoy the time he had left, at the very least, and hopefully convince Harry that a bonding would be best for them in the end. Right now Draco knew Harry would have to come to terms with everything in his own time.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively and sat up.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to come back? I mean I know what happened right now and you were upset when you left. I know you were upset about all the other stuff, but you were most upset because I didn't agree to the bonding, weren't you?" Harry asked, knowing Draco all too well. It was one of the reasons he loved him.

"Yes, I was most upset about that. If you can't remember me when I'm not around that's not fair on me, no matter how much I love you; but my mother gave me some advice and I decided to take it. I love you so much, and if I have to spend more time with you for you to come to terms with everything, then so be it. After all of this I'm going to take a leave of absence from work. We have things to work through and I don't want to do it alone," Draco admitted fearfully.

"I love you too, Draco. So much. Ron came over after arresting Smith. The head auror told me I was going to have to take a leave of absence, at least until Smith's trial is over. Perhaps a little longer for it to blow over. I'd rather work and not think about it, to be honest, but maybe I need to reconnect with you instead. It seems like that curse was meant to drive a wedge between us, not just make me forget you," Harry confessed, taking Draco's hand in his own.

Remembering the locket and knowing that even if he decided spur of the moment to take a leave of absence that didn't mean they still wouldn't be away from each other sometimes. Draco looked over at his beautiful Harry and took out the locket. "Here, I got you something. I hope it helps you remember me and us," he said and handed it over.

"Wow," Harry responded, brows furrowing in confusion. Draco only smiled. He knew Harry would think it was a bit gaudy and tacky. Draco definitely wouldn't have worn such a thing, but in this case he hoped Harry would think differently.

"Open it," Draco pushed and waited until Harry did say, eying him warily.

Harry looked inside and stifled a gasp at the pictures. Reaching over for it Draco closed the locket and told Harry, "Talk to the snake. It can tell you exactly what this does."

Raising an eyebrow at him Harry began hissing to the snake and it hissed back. Draco had no idea what it said for sure, but the more they spoke the more Harry's eyes lit up. Harry put the locket on and slipped it inside his shirt. Patting it down first he then looked over at Draco and kissed him hard. "Thank you," he whispered when he pulled back. Draco wanted to say he wished he'd thought of it sooner, but thought better of bringing up all the bad things that had happened and ruining the moment.

"Here," Draco said and began pulling out the photo albums and letters. Unshrinking them, he told Harry seriously, "Whenever I'm not here and the snake prompts you to look at the locket this is insurance in case you don't believe what's in there. I wanted you to see us together and at least know how much I love you. It's not a trick."

Nodding at Draco, Harry pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go for a long time.

**AN:** _Please read my author's note up above before you degrade my work. Seriously, it makes me not want to write another damn thing ever again._


End file.
